Magi: The Gamer of Magic
by KingMe121
Summary: Follow a slave's life who managed to give himself emancipation in the world of Magi. Follow as he meets great friends, battles giant foes and keep the flow of fate on the narrow. The only thing is, he is a hard Gamer, who tries to keep himself together. Gamer AU. Co-Author Salamander007
1. Character Creation

**Welcome to the world of Magi RPG!**

What the fuck? I question myself as I look around at the world of darkness surrounding me, along with this strange blue panel with the previous text on it.

**Out of the many souls that have drifted to the other side, you have been chosen to be reincarnated. Congrats.**

I died? "Well fuck me" I groan out and look at the strange panel. "And the only thing that I can talk to is a stupid blue panel." I sigh and shake my head. "I hate Floridian drivers!" I scream and throw my hands around slightly. At least I tried to when I noticed something ... I don't have a body. "Ok, what happened to my body?" I asked no one in particular and just looked around.

**You are dead, why would you need your old body?**

"Smart ass." I remark slightly as I just 'swipe' away the blue panel.

**Because of your past, you have been granted the power known as The Gamer, which makes your body act as if it were a video game**

I laugh softly at this as I then frown. "Wait, if I am in the world of Magi, does that mean what I think it means?" I state out and look around more. "Am I being summoned by freaking Solomon himself?"

**For recognizing the world you are about to enter and the guider of destiny +1 Int**

"Cool. So let's get this process started, or whatever." I clap my hands together. If I am going to be in a new world, I may as well have a time of who I play as.

**Beginning Character Creation - Please choose where you come from and a sole perk from the area that is not mandatory:**

**Seven Seas Alliance, a conglomeration of kingdoms that rule the seven seas. They are led by the first dungeon capturer Sinbad. This alliance is one of the three leading superpowers in this world**

**Perks**

***- mandatory**

***Citizen of all the Seven Seas- **As a part of the Seven Seas Alliance, you can gain +10 permanent REP from any and all kingdoms associated with it, -10 permanent REP with the Kou empire and -5 permanent REP with the Reim empire.

**Ocean Combat- **Trained by the best, you gain a +50% EXP gain whenever on the ocean. -50% EXP gain involving any combat on land.

**Horn of the Ocean- **Imuchakk blood flows through your veins, making you on the higher side of the physical tree. +50% EXP gain for physical activities and whenever in cold atmospheres, -50% EXP gain whenever in hot arid areas

**Medicines of the Desert- **Hailing from Heliohapt causes you to be able to be proficient in medicine. +50% EXP gain to medicine skills, and Heliohapt sword skills.

**Wings in the Sky- **You come from Artemyra, these people have an amazonian philosophy that sees men as house husbands while the females are in charge. +90% chance of being born a female, and +50% EXP on/with an animal and the chance increases depending upon what type of animal.

While this is really tempting, I am not entirely sure that I would have any real sway here. Besides, while I like Sinbad just fine, he is still entirely a silver tongued bastard that I really don't want to touch on.

**Reim Empire, a large country located in the western continent that is led by one of the four magi and emperor/ great priestess Scheherazade. (Think about ancient Greece or Rome for a visual),one of the three superpowers in this world. **

**Perks**

***-mandatory **

***Citizen of Reim- **As part of the Reim Empire, you gain +10 permanent REP from any and all kingdoms associated with them, -5 permanent REP with the Kou empire and -5 permanent REP with the Seven Seas Alliance.

**Battle instincts- **After going through multiple fights to the death in the Colosseum you are able to train your senses to detect incoming attacks and a person location.(Ranged of detection will increase every two levels you move up.) (Starting range 100 feet.)

**Lucky Devil- **The Reim empire is famous for its casinos and the current leader of the Yambala gladiators is a terrible gambler and you don't want to be that bad so you learn all that you can. +50 when playing a game and additional +50 when you win the game, your Luck and INT will increase by 2 points, and the chances of you winning the more you know about the game but decrease the less you know and the difficulty of the game.

Again this is extremely tempting, especially with the battle instincts part. The thing is, I can't see myself ever really staying there, even for the Colosseum. So I 'swiped' to the next one.

**Conquering the empire of Kou. The third great super power that has been spreading quicker than any others. This group is led by the Kou family, though they are manipulated in the shadows by the groups hoping to destroy the world Al Thamen or Our Father.**

**Perks**

***- mandatory**

***Citizen of Kou - **As a member of Kou you gain a permanent +10 REP with any and all affiliating groups of the empire. -10 REP from Seven Seas Alliance, -5 REP from Reim.

**Servant- **Thanks to the prince/princess, emperor/empress of the Kou empire for saving your life from the brink of death you decided to serve them till the day you die. You will be blessed with either a skill or magic depending on who you serve, you may even get multiple skills,but you can only choose one to serve.

**Kougyoku Ren-** The 5th empress of the Kou empire and former eighth princess, is the current owner of the water djinn Vinea.

**-Skill- Water Manipulation- **By Vinea ability can now control all forms of water in the area,and change it shape to whatever you desire, +50% EXP when using water in combat,+50% when near large bodies of water starting range 10 feet mana cost 100,10 mana per min range will increase by 10 every level.

**-Skill- Water Resistance- **Very straight forward all water damage is reduced by 5%, resistance will increase the more you level up.

**Hakuryuu Ren-** The 4th emperor of the Kou empire, a two time dungeon capture and user of the djinn Zagan and Belial, is currently one of the most wanted criminal in the world for stealing Zagan metal vessels.

**-Magic- Life magic-** Thanks to Zagan special ability you can use life magic or nature magic witch will allow you to control plants and animals, to aie you in battle, you can even make artificial limbs.+50% EXP when using plants and animals in battle and additional +50% when in a forest or jungle, 100 mana cost 10 mana per min.

**-Skill- Spirit Server- **By using Beilal ultimate ability to rip one's very soul out of there body and send it to an unknown dimension, 5% of successful of extracting the soul out of the body (chances increase by 5% every two levels) can only use it one a day, +500 EXP when successful in serving the soul.

**-Kouha Ren-** The 3rd prince of the kou empire and general of one of their subjugation army, he is the user of the djinn Leraje.

**-Magic- Strength Magic-** By using Leraje special magic you can increase your strength multiple times more than you can imagine. 2x STR mana cost 100, 10 mana per min(STR multiplier will increase by 1 every two levels)+50 EXP when using strength magic.

**Hakuei Ren- **The 1st princess of the Kou empire and general of their subjugation unit of the northern area,she is the current user of the djinn Paimon.

**-Magic-Wind Magic-** By using Paimon ability you can now use wind magic to aie you in battle by either increasing your speed giving you flight it's up to decide.+50 EXP when using wind magic,+10 DEX in the air 100 mana cost 10 mana per min.

**-Skill-Wind Resistance- **All wind damage is reduced by 5%, resistance will increase the more you level up.

**-Koumei Ren- **The 2nd prince of the Kou empire and general of the Kou subjugation unit he is the current user of the djinn Dantalion.

**-Magic-Space/Time Magic-** Thanks to Dantalion magic you can now use space magic and time magic, time domain area 2m in the domain you can increase,decrease or stop time (The domain will increase by 1 every level) 100 mana cost 10 mana per min, space movement you can only transport to places that you have been to and 2km in front of you (Distance will by 2km every two levels) warning if you wish to travel to other worlds you need around 10,000 mana to travel, 50 mana cost(note if you try to move a stationary target like a tree or a mountain then the cost will increase proportional to the size of the target.)

**-Kouen Ren-** The 1st prince of the Kou empire and commanding general of the Kou subjugation unit, he is a three time dungeon capture and current user of the djinn Agares,Astaroth,and Phenex.

*Choose 1 * **-Magic- Gravity Magic-** By using Agares magic you can control gravity by either increasing or decreasing either your gravity or your opponents. +50% EXP when using gravity magic on your opponents 100 mana cost,10 mana per min, distance 2m(increase distance by 2m every level.)

**-Fire Magic- **By using Astaroth magic ability you can use fire magic, one of the most destructive elements and one of the hardest to master but if you can master this element then there will be nothing to stand in your way.+50% when using fire magic 10 mana cost(note the better you are with this magic the more it will cost.)

**-Healing Magic-** By using Phenex special magic you can heal the wounds of the injured or yourself as long as you have magic. +100 EXP when healing an alley, +50 EXP on yourself 100 mana cost 10 mana per min.

*Choose 2***-Skill- Gravity Resistance- **You are unaffected from enemies gravity magic to the point that you don't feel a thing, 5% resistance(it will increase the more you level up.)

**-Fire Resistance- **Fire will no longer damage you to the point you could probably swim in lava, 5% resistance(resistance will increase the more you level up.)

**-Scholar-** By wanting to help out Kouen in discovering the world's lost history and its secrets you decide to learn all that you can,+10 INT and WIS.

**-Swordmaster- **By learning the Kou empire swordsmanship through practice and training you have reached the point where you can hold your own against another djinn user,+50% EXP when using a sword.

**-Regeneration-** To save your life that was in critical condition to the point that healing magic can't save you so Kouen asks(more like told) Phenex to you a drop of her blood which granted you the ability to regenerate at a cellular level.

**Rouge- **After being with the Our Father for so long you finally are tired of how they are acting and treating life so you decide to leave once for all, with the knowledge and skills in dark magic and assassination.+50% EXP when using dark magic,+50% EXP during an assassination.

I scrolled past the Kougan Empire, after all, they are basically the main villains throughout the series, even if being a servant could potentially be good. I keep scrolling, gods there are a lot of empires, factions and more in this world.

**Freelancer you are your own person and no one can decide your fate but yourself, you go to whoever it is as long as they are willing to pay for your skills.**

***Traveller- **You are someone who will go wherever the wind takes you, sense you belong to no country you get a permanent +5 REP for all three countries still you decide which side to choose.

**-Other worlder- **As someone from a different world you will be given two types of magic,two skills, one weapons/equipment and one bloodline that mix well with your character of your choosing(*note everything will be level lock in otherworlds you can't get them till you reach a certain level,so the stronger magic/skill/weapon/equipment/bloodline the higher the lock will be so choose wisely,)

While this would be an interesting choice, it doesn't give me a very good way of taking anything I really need. Plus, there is no real way for me to meet with the mc's of the series.

**The Wandering Plains, be apart of one of the tribes who roam the vast plains of any continent.**

**Kouga - **These people are master marksman and women. Along with that they are proficient at horse riding. +5 REP with the plains people. You get 10% more EXP whenever riding on horses, or using bow and arrow.

A few more plains tribes never really caught my eye (after all we only got to see the Kougas) until I came across this:

**The people of the dark continent, known as one of the most disturbing areas in the world and home to the people that chose not to follow Hugo's plan to create another world. The two main tribes outside of the main part of the dark continent have been hunted and turned into slaves for more powerful kingdoms.**

***Bound in chains- **No matter which tribe you choose, you will be randomly placed in a kingdom that allows slavery. -5 REP with all slave aligned kingdoms, +5% EXP with physical skills.

**Pride of the Red Lions - **The Finalis clan is who you are born into. Their skills are physical strength and enhanced senses claimed these people, pulling other kingdoms and countries to want to enslave these people. +50% growth to all physical skills.

My mind jumped straight to the crazy Fanalis clan that was in the series made my hand instantly touch the Pride of the Red Lions option, not looking at the other people of the dark continent. Come on, if you were me you would have chosen this as well!

**Please choose some extra perks based on your points specified from your accomplishments in your old life and a few bonuses as you are one of the few spirits you are chosen.**

A box appears before me with 500 points on it (that is depressing) and a scroll of perks below it.

**Age 10 reached: +100 points**

**Alpha Tester: +2000 points**

**Real Life: +1000 points**

**New total: 3600 points**

Well at least this helps, so let's see these perks!

**The Gamer: -2000 points → **This bonus will give you the body and mind of a Gamer, allowing you to gain the gamer title and the following skills

**Gamer's Body- **Your body is that of a video game's allowing you to gain exp and track your hp, mp and more.

**Gamer' Mind - **Your mind can stay calm and logical in moments of high stress.

Before I look at anything else, I start shouting out to the void. "WHAT THE HELL! I get that I should have some kind of debuff, but come on **The Gamer **is one of the most important parts of having this kind of thing!" After a few minutes of cooling off (seriously why do I have to pay for this stuff?), I managed to tap it, deducting the 2000 points. I "shake" my head as I look back at the panel.

**Skip Birth: -100 points → **Self explanatory.

Instantly pushed since you know I would rather not deal with being born again.

**Lead by the Rukh: -1500 points → **Downscaled version of God Mode, you are able to feel the flow of fate to ride what you need to do (look at Sinbad for example)

**God Mode: -10,000 → **Be in touch with the source of it all. You can control fate, have as many Djinn as you want, unlimited HP, MP, SP, and stats.

I look over all of these and just facepalm. Yeah I can definitely afford **God Mode **with 1500 points remaining. The **Lead by the Rukh **will definitely be helpful since it will allow me to follow whatever Solomon's plan is.

**Will this be all you are taking?**

**[Yes], [No]**

I roll my eyes and tap **[Yes]**.

**Generating Character now ...**

Wait, so I don't even get a chance to look over my character?! That just bites.

**Character Generated:**

**Name: Uru Fanalis**

**Age: 8**

**Level: 5**

**Gender: Male**

**EXP: 100/3500**

Huh? So I get to skip a few years and a few levels. I gotta admit, I'm curious to see what I look like.

**Title: The Gamer**

**HP: 324**

**MP: 182**

**SP: 360**

**STATS**

**Str: 18**

**Int: 14**

**Dex: 20**

**Vit:18**

**Wis: 13**

**Luk: 20**

**Unused Stat points → **25

My, what I have to assume wisdom, doesn't look so good, and my intelligence too isn't the highest either. I quickly look at another box that appears before me.

**Would you like a tutorial of some basic controls?**

**[Yes], [No]**

Duh. I quickly tap yes, as I impatiently shuffle. Weirdly enough, I felt … more solid. I guess it's because I have a new body.

**+1 Int for deducing why you feel more like yourself.**

I quickly saw my intelligence increase to 15 instead of staying at 14. So it is like Dungeons and Dragons. I then move my attention towards the main box.

**New Quest! Tutorial**

**Objective: Complete the Tutorial to learn more about your powers**

**Rewards: **

**+500 EXP**

**Please say [Perks], to get the tutorial started.**

"Alright, **Perks** it is."

A new blue box appeared, instantly sending away my STATS and in the box, I gulped, seeing a few interesting perks that I have.

**Perks are naturally obtained through achievements and choosing certain items, such as in character creation.**

**Pride of the Red Lions → **You were born in the dark continent under the Fanlis family, and thus you have a very powerful body. +50% exp to Str, Dex, Vit.

**Bound in Chains → **You arrived into the main continent through the slave trades +5% exp to Str, Dex, Vit.

**Lead by the Rukh → **Much like Sinbad, the flow of fate can help shift many of your decisions to guide you to where you need to be, and how you need to move. +10 Luk points

I nod my head at this. This makes perfect sense, after all this is what I asked for. I let out a deep sigh as I close out the perk window, as a new blue box appears before me.

**Please say [Inventory]**

"**Inventory.**" Before me a semi orange like panel appears, an assortment of slots in said panel. All of the slots are empty, and this causes my eyes to fall on the "avatar" I am using. By the looks of it, Uru Fanalis is about 4' 10" and very, very malnourished. He had sallow, distant looking eyes. He was equipped with only a single, disgusting looking thing of rags and a pair of cuffs and chains attached to his ankles.

**You can store any object you acquire into this menu. Along with that, during quests and combat, items can be automatically put into the menu. To the left you can see that you have an avatar, where you can equip yourself, from armor to special trinkets (see Metal Vessels and the like).**

I nod slightly at this, though I was slightly annoyed. I bite my lip as I close the **Inventory**, causing a new menu to appear.

**Please say [Stats]**

"**Stats**."

My stats appear once more, including the change in my Int.

**Name: Uru Fanalis**

**Age: **8

**Level: **5

**Gender: Male**

**EXP: **100/3500

**Title: **The Gamer

**HP: **324

**MP: **195

**SP: **360

**STATS**

**Str: **18

**Int: **15

**Dex: **20

**Vit: **18

**Wis: **13

**Luk: **20

**Unused Stat points → **25

**Would you like to know what each of these parts mean?**

"Yes I would love to know what these mean, and how they affect each other." I state to the void, as a new menu appears.

**These are the basics of what each means. These can evolve depending on how your story goes,**

**Level → **Your current strength, the more you learn, the higher of a level you gain, with each level you gain 5 stat points to be used to your discretion.

**EXP →** Experience is gained through actions, quests and fights. When enough points are acquired you will gain a new level. These also occur to skills.

**Age → **Obvious

**Gender → **Obvious

**Title → **Titles are gained through actions, behaviors and the way people perceive you. These can be either good or bad depending on your viewpoints.

**HP → **Obviously Health Points. If this hits zero, you are dead, and there are no saves or reloads to this game. Gain this by multiplying base Vit and Str.

**MP → **Magic Points, Magoi Points, call it what you want. This shows the types of magic based skill you have gained, such as using Djinn spells. Gain this by multiplying base Wis and Int.

**SP → **Stamina Points, this allows you to use more physical and power based skills when needed, such as a simple punch costs no SP while a full on running tackle would cost a bit. Gain this by multiplying base Str and Dex.

**Str → **Your Strength determines how hard your punches land, and how your weapons get swung.

**Int → **Intelligence shows how you can memorize, learn and acquire information.

**Dex → **Dexterity allows you to aim your weapons far easier then normal, and allows you to contort your body to avoid enemies' attacks. The lower this is, the more potential you have for hitting allies and potentially tripping over your own feet.

**Vit → **Vitality shows how healthy you are, and if you can recover from injuries and diseases faster.

**Wis → ** How well can you make a decision is determined by Wisdom. Being able to recite an entire spell in a second is one thing, it's an entirely other one to be able to make people agree with your side of things.

**Luk → **Can you get the important item from grinding? Are you able to choose the right card? Then you want this to be high. Though be warned, lady luck is not always around.

"Well that is entirely helpful!" I call the void an inquisitive look on my face. My low Intelligence and Wisdom makes sense. I am a slave and I doubt they use me for remembering their important dates. This makes me, at least at this point of time, a very physical based fighter. I closed out of the explanation as a new part came up.

**Please state [Skills]**

"**Skills**!" Yeah, yeah, I'm getting excited if you couldn't tell. Sure I'm probably going to have a rough time, but still, building characters is an awesome part of any video game. Though I kinda hate how some parts are predetermined.

**Skills**

**Gamer's Body (Passive) Level Max→ **Life is a video game to an extent for you. Recover HP, MP and SP during sleep. 100% in your own bed, 75% in someone else's bed, 50% on in a bag or in a tent, 25% on the ground or in trees.

**Gamer's Mind (Passive) Level Max → **Thanks to the mind of an RPG player, you are able to keep your calm and make wiser choices … hopefully. You can calm yourself readily, but extreme emotional stress can get you.

**Physical Endurance (Passive) Level 10 Exp:32/5000 → **You have been beaten and bruised more times then you can count, but you have learned to just deal with it. All physical attacks lose 13% damage.

**Mining (Passive) Level 5 Exp:23/2500 → **You have mined for quite a while and you know how to find a good mineral vein, though you don't get to keep what you find usually. +10% chance of finding raw minerals and items when mining.

**Heavy Load (Passive) Level 11 Exp:50/5100 → **This skill allows you to pick up and carry items far larger then you should, including giant stone blocks weighing almost 1 ton. Gain +50% more Exp for physical stats when carrying heavier items.

**Enhanced Senses (Passive and Active) Level 12 Exp:300/5200 → **A natural gift of the Fanalis are their enhanced senses. This is Passive in the fact that you can always feel your senses on range, but it turns active when you are focusing on finding or doing what you need.

**Full Weight Punch (Active) Level 3 Exp:13/600 → **You throw your entire being into this punch, dealing some damage to an opponent. -15 SP and deal 9 damage.

Yeah these make sense. I bet being whipped and forced to do various different tasks for cruel people would definitely earn me these few skills. This **Full Weight Punch **could be useful as a starting attack to allow me to get some fight. I close out the screen and a bit of fanfare hits my face.

**Quest Completed! Tutorials**

**Objective: **Complete the Tutorial to learn more about your powers [x]

**Reward**: +500 Exp

"Great so are we about to get into this world?" I rub my strangely solid hands together as a voice echoes across the void.

"_Please, I ask of you, protect my son and his friends. I hope you can stop the destruction_." The voice ripples through as a new quest unlocks for me.

**Mandatory Quest!**

**Protection of Fate**

**Objective: **Protect Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgianna from the end of the world.

**Rewards:**

?

?

?

**Failure: **

Possible Death and a complete reset of the world.

I blink a few times before I audibly gulp. "This is going to be harder than I thought, but I will do it Solomon! In honor of you taking me into your world!" I call out as a large 8 pointed star appears before me. I could not read the markings surrounding the star as a voice booms out.

"_Thank you for your promise! Things will be tough for you, but do not lose heart! You can help guide those down the right path!_" I felt myself getting pushed towards the star, as it began to glow bright gold. "_OPEN SESAME!_" The star split right down the middle vertically, as it begins to open, bright light spilling across me.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, groaning as I saw a set of bars before me, and a single source of light aiming at my eyes. A guard, looking like he is wearing light yet steady leather armor carrying a spear and shield, standing over me with a sneer on his face.

"Get up slave! You have work to do."

* * *

**And CUT! **

**Yeah a new story I know, but I have to do it. Finally got around to finish it off. So check it out, and I will be getting back to Percy Jackson and the New Spirit. Also, thanks Salamander007, he is my co writer and I get him around to help with the next A/N.**


	2. Chapter 1

I get up with a grunt and a throbbing headache along with the sound of chains. When I look down, I have chains on both my arms and legs '_Looks like I was successfully reborn_.' I thought to myself

"Get a move on slave! There is work that needs to get done" said the same guard from before, when I look at him on the other side of the cell to what I believe is the cell door open I decide to get moving cause I don't want him to get angry and besides I want to see where I am.

As I'm leaving the cell I notice a few other prisoners standing not that far from the cell from what I had to guess they are waiting for me and the guard, before I can see how many there are the guard was getting a little impatient for how slow I was "pick up the pace we are leaving now!" said the guard as he shoves me in line

'_Tch, rude bastard_' I inwardly growl as we started walking down to what I have to believe is some kind of cave system.

As we are walking down to the end of the cave, for what I have to believe is like a 5-10 minute walk, I can finally see light at the end of the tunnel, and when we get out I am momentary blinded by the light as it takes my eyes a moment to adjust, I see that we are in a small ravine or pit of some sort with multiple caves around it

"Move it" the guard grunts out as he shoves me with his hand holding the spear.

'_Huh guess I have to stop looking at the scenery_' I inwardly groaned. As I make my way down, I look at the other slaves working down in the center of the pit and from what I can see the men are digging/mining some type of mineral but it's hard to see what it is even with my enhanced senses.

I can also see the females pushing minecarts and sorting out the minerals on a table a little bit away from everyone but I see something concerning, most of the slaves/prisoners are malnourished to the point I can see their bones. Not only that but they barely have any clothing for the men they have a cloth around their waist that is tied with a rope and the females have what looks like potato sacks that covers most of their bodies with some using a rope being tied around their waists.

I look around, a small sneer on my face as I see multiple slaves working in the quarry. Surprisingly enough, a few levels read just over 10 or so from the slaves, the guards are closer to freaking twenties and higher.

My eyes kept drifting around before they widened, as a notice appeared in front of me.

**Dungeon number 19:**

**Sallos.**

_Over 200 warriors have been sent into this dungeon, but none have survived or escaped. Since the establishment of the house of Cairn who took over the area, the dungeon is now used as a form of punishment for the most unruly slaves._

I stumble slightly, causing a few guards to cuss around me, though I ignored them completely. I just couldn't believe I would be right outside a dungeon right next to where I'm housed!

"Hey slave, if you don't hurry up and work, you will more than likely end up inside of Sallos over there." One guard approaches, his level, name and title startling me instantly.

**Name: **Durress Nain

**Title: **Captain of the Cairn Guards

**Level: **?

**HP: **?

**SP: **?

**MP: **?

I quickly begin to run through several ideas in my head all at once. Starting first and foremost with this:

OMG! OMG! This must mean that depending on my level I can't see other people's levels?! I need to find how much higher it is if I want to be able to pick and choose my battles.

**You have gained +1 Int and +1 Wis for learning and acknowledging your own limits.**

My eye twitches at the little blue panel in the corner of my eye as I stand back up fully, heading towards the main part of the mine.

"Slave! Get to work! If you have time to day dream you have time to get me 50 pounds of marble!"

**New Mandatory Quest!**

**Get To Work, Slave!**

**Main Objective**: Collect 50 pounds of Marble from mining.

**Sub Objectives**

100 pounds of Marble

125 pounds of Marble

150 pounds of Marble

**Main Rewards: **+300 EXP, 3 Rare Jewels

**Sub Rewards**

1.+400 extra EXP, 4 more Rare Jewels

2.+500 extra EXP, 5 more Rare Jewels

3.+600 extra EXP, 6 more Rare Jewels

'_So we are mining marble, that's nice to know but I wonder what kind of rare jewels I am getting.' _I thought as I made my way to a small stand that holds both pickaxes and shovels, '_At least they are kind enough to put them somewhere instead of leaving them on the floor.'_

I thought to myself as I pick up a pickaxe and move to where there is a large chunk of marble that was about the size of a double decker bus,' _Well fuck thats a big boy of a chunk, hopefully it's enough to full fill the quest and it's near the center of the pit that I might be to get some infromarion or gosip from the gaurds, and I can finally think to myself without a gaurd up my ass.'_

"Now how hard is it to mine some marble, after all I seen my brothers play minecraft before" I whisper to myself while grabbing the pickaxe with two hands before swinging it over my head *clenk* the pickaxe hit the marble but only cause a small crack in it "dam this sucker is a lot more durable than I thought" I say as I prepare another swing but with more strength *clenk*crack* After my second swing a small chunk of marble fell.

**1/50 pounds of Marble**

**1/100 pounds of Marble**

**1/125 pounds of Marble**

**1/150 pounds of Marble**

'_THANK FUCKING GOD I don't have to count all of this by myself, now I wonder what the guards are talking about maybe I can figure out what time point I was droped at.' _I scream in my head as I start mining more marble while straining my ears hoping I hear something good, after about a good 2 minutes I hear two guards ingadge in a conversation "Hey do you think the Parthevia empire was able to catch him" said guard 1 to guard 2 "Catch who?" said the second guard with no idea who his friend is talking about.

"Why the kid who captured the first dungeon, who else can I mean? Can you believe it that a 14 year old kid was able to do something that not 10,000 soldiers could do" stated the first guard like there is nothing more exciting or going on to talk about.

"I don't know man, I mean it's been two mounths since he captured that dungeon, he might be dead by now cause, no one in their right mind will let a kid have all that power." Stated the second guard like he doesn't give a rat's ass about the world.

I blink a few times to myself, my mind once again racing with information and ideas. '_Then if that's the case Sinbad JUST started his journey. That means only a few things have happened so far. For starters, he only has Baal, and probably hasn't had the chance to meet Hinahoho just yet. If that's the case, I could possibly stop the destruction of the first kingdom of Sindria._' I then sigh and shake my head. '_No that's in 4 years. At best, I could join Sindria by then, but I wouldn't have any sway on the events. Hell, I'd only be 12 then. However, if I could make a name for myself, get stronger and a few Djinns, I could probably help Sinbad establish the Seven Seas Alliance.' _I crack a stone as I get two menu notifications:

**For thinking through on your options, gain +3 to both Int and Wis.**

**15/50 pounds of Marble**

**15/100 pounds of Marble**

**15/125 pounds of Marble**

**15/150 pounds of Marble**

I scoff silently as I glare at the shards of Marble in front of me. This is going to take forever unless I can find the weaknesses of the stones.

… Will that work? "**Observe.**"

**New Skill created:**

**Observe (Active) Level **1 **EXP: **10/100

With careful observation you are able to see things no one else can see with the naked eye (EX: small cracks in a wall, or when a person is lying by looking at their face, ect.) The higher the level will unlock more features/abilities, +50 EXP per observation.

"Oh sweet not only can I find weak points with this, I can also use it as a human lie detector" I said to myself before looking at the new skill again '_wait did it say more abilities as in more than one, that would make this skill a skill tree.' _

I thought to myself with a smile creeping on my face of the different eye abilities just waiting to be unlocked ' _I wonder if I will have the power to shoot laser eyes' _before my mind starts to imagine me shooting laser eyes I stop it '_laser eyes LASER EYES, what the fuck am ** Well physically I am 8 but mentaly I am a grown ass man so screw laser eyes when I can try and hope to get the true gift of god and men and maybe a few females and that is x-ray vision.' _

I thought to myself having a mental battle with my child self and adult self, "Okay now let's see what this new skill can do against this piece of shit of rock." I said to myself in a whisper to not get noticed by others around me "**Observe**" as soon as I activate the skill, my vision enhancing as I see various cracks going across the minerals.

"Wow talk about 20/20 vision, I can see everything so clearly now" I said surprised at how clear and detailed everything is '_I_ _am going to have experiment with this to see it's full limitation, well I can worry about that later for right now I guess I just hit wherever there is a big enough crack.'_ I thought to myself while preparing to swing the pick-axe with a big ass grin on my face thinking how easy this is going to be.

I smirk lightly as I twirl my pic, hitting one of the larger cracks, racking me up a whole lot of pounds of marble with that one swing alone. '_Might as well keep at it, may get some free time._'

After 2 to 3 minutes of mining and gaining lots of marble I look at the quest to see how much more I have to do.

**45/50 pounds of marble **

**45/100 pounds of marble **

**45/125 pounds of marble **

**45/150 pounds of marble **

"Sweet one more hit and I will be done with my first quest." I said amazed at how fast this was, '_Wait a minute here what if this one of those quests that will automatically end once you filled the requirement stated in the description in other words 50 that would mean . . . MY FREE MONEY AND EXP WILL BE GONE. '_

I go back into Observe mode, a small ting as it seems to level up, though I haven't really looked around to look at the panel. I look back at the wall of marble, as it is cracked and a massive one in the center. As I look closer, it seems to be quite interconnected in the various cracks.

Before I could do anything else, a panel opened up in my eyes. My right index and middle fingers flinching against the pick.

**Detect Bloodlust (Passive) Lv 2 EXP **50/200

**Get a hint on someone's blood lust and anger. By a twitch of the fingers or the eye will tell which way the bloodlust is coming from.**

I groan, not scream funnily enough, as I feel a whip dig between my shoulder blades.

**HP: 324 → 311**

I turn around, as I see a guard, a rather tubby one with a sadistic smirk. "Stop daydreaming slave! Get back to work!"

**No Title**

**Name: **Garo Nayo

**Level: **10

**HP: **100/100

**MP: **0/0

**SP: **23/23

"Right." I state as **Gamer's Mind **activates, keeping me from slapping this guy to the ground. I quickly **Observe** him, quickly gaining another level (was it this fast back in the Manwha?).

**No Title**

**Name: **Garo Nayo

**Level: **10

**HP: **100

**SP: **0

**Garo Nayo was from a low class family in Cairn. He joined the band of guards mainly because he was hoping to be able to rape-**

I turn off the biography with a look of disgust on my face, which causes him to hit me with the whip again.

**HP: 311 → 298**

"Drop the attitude smart guy! You may be one of those famous Fanalis guys, but while you're under my jurisdiction, you obey. You got that?"

I simply nod as I twirl my pick, which glows with green energy.

**Skill created:**

**Full Weight Strike Lv: **1, **EXP:** 10/100

**Imbuing an item with your raw physical strength, you can break even the toughest of armors with one swing. **

**Cost: **15 SP

**Damage: **15 HP

**SP**: 360 → 345

I thought, for a single second, that I should hit this guy, but he's twice my level damnit! So instead, with all the hatred I already have for this guy, I bring my pick into the rock wall. Specifically the hub of crack networks. As my pick falls to the ground as the wall shatters all around me, as a vein is on my forehead, allowing me to walk away.

Garo is behind me, screaming as I look at an update:

**Quest Completed! Get to work, Slave!**

**200/50 pounds of marble **

**200/100 pounds of marble **

**200/125 pounds of marble **

**200/150 pounds of marble **

**Main Objective**: Collect 50 pounds of Marble from mining.

**Sub Objectives**

100 pounds of Marble

125 pounds of Marble

150 pounds of Marble

**Main Rewards: **+300 EXP, 3 Rare Jewels

**Sub Rewards**

1.+400 extra EXP, 4 more Rare Jewels

2.+500 extra EXP, 5 more Rare Jewels

3.+600 extra EXP, 6 more Rare Jewels

I grumble, my eyes twitching as I sense some blood lust from Garo again, who seemed pissed that I took care of all I needed in one swing. I then whisper **inventory **real quick so that I can see those jewels. I raise an eyebrow slightly, seeing that I don't have my 12 jewels as the guard captain approaches me.

"Good work back there." He looks down at me, with a soft smirk on his face. "I hope that teaches that fool something. Don't tease the slaves." He then looks at the mess I left behind and rubbed his temples. "This is gonna be extra."

He walks off before coming back with a bag of what I had to take as the jewels as a few jinglings ring from it. I smile slightly as he waves me away. "Go on, those wounds of yours will take a bit to heal. You can probably go to the not-so-secret slave trade post." And with that he leaves fully.

I walk off, my feet crunching dirt under my foot as I look around. I then hear a wheezy voice call out. "Ah! Uru, finished a little early aren't ya?" I turn to the voice, an ancient looking man with a visible rib cage. He puts his hand on my head and ruffles my scraggly red hair, my face blushing a bit. "Always the go getter right? Can't believe old Durress there said to go get some rest."

As he begins laughing, I smile a bit as he just goes on. "Can't help it, Garo was there." I state as the old man sighs, with a strained smile. I take this time to observe him.

**Title: **Everyone's Dad

**Name: **Borros Kay

**Age: **59

**LV: **5

**HP: **20/125

**MP: **0/0

**SP: **10/25

**Borros Kay insulted the family heads and was ordered to be a slave. He quickly became one of the leaders of the slaves, who quickly became attached to Uru. While being seen as all the young children's father and the mentor to the teens and up. **

**Emotions: Anxious, Relaxed**

"I understand that, but you have to remember you can't attack them." I simply nod at that as I talk to Borros more.

"I know, but if he tries anything, I might just snap." I practically growl as we end up in front of the small cell that is my room. I then hear a cheery "BRO!" and I feel something slam into my stomach. I fall back as I hold onto the ball of fluff as I see a panel next to me.

**HP: **298 → 297

I look down and chuckle as I pet the girl that's hugging my stomach. "Noona, calm down."

**Name:** Noona Saya

**Age: **6

**HP: **50/50

**MP: **0/0

**SP: **10/10

Noona was quite alright, seemingly just as starved as the rest of us, but having more meat on her then me. Her pink-ish hair stained with mud, as I managed to wrestle myself out of her grip. "But I want a hug from big bro."

I hear Borros chuckle, so I shoot him a quick glare as I groan. "Noona, I just got back from mining a bit and-"

"But bro's super strong!" Noona interjected, as she bounces like a little puppy. "You can lift one of the carts over your head, even if it's filled."

"Well … I can't deny that logic." I chuckle as I stand up and stretch, giving her head another pet. "But I am serious, a guard decided it would be funny to strike my back a few times." Noona pouted as I smirked. "But don't worry, I am strong just like you said." I put up my little kid arm and try to flex what little bit of muscle I have. This little action causes her to giggle as I hold the bag in my hands.

I look up at Borros and state simply. "I forget where the black market thing is."

This causes him to chuckle again as he motions for me to follow him. I look back at Noona, who looked ready to follow. "Stay."

"No." She states with a stubborn look on her face as my eye twitches.

"I don't want anyone around you." I state, already feeling the overprotective part of me that was used to this world taking over.

"But if I'm with you then no one will try it." I groan, shooting a glare back at Borros as he starts to chuckle again.

* * *

"Big bro can we get that?" Noona asks as he pulls on my hand, pointing at an old tea set that an older slave was selling.

"No, I only have 18 Jewels." I state, with Noona to my right, holding onto my hand, as Borros is to my left, laughing at the misfortune I'm in. '_Thanks a lot old man_' I grumble as I head to a stall cooking some actually good looking food. I go over to it with the two, buying a few sticks of kebabs for 6 Jewels. "Why is it so much?"

I look up at Borros as he thinks for a second. "Mainly since no one gets good food as it is, other than slop." I nod at that as I smile, seeing Noona chewing happily on the kebabs as I furrow my brows. I look at a sign in front of me, unable to read it. Borros looks a bit confused before chuckling. "That's just a sign stating it's about 10 jewels for a rusty sword."

I jump at that, and look at him. "You can read it?"

"Of course! I was a merchant!" Borros states proudly as I look up at him.

"C-can you teach me?" I state a bit embarrassed as I rub the back of my head. I get crushed, slightly, in a hug by this feeble old man who was crying tears of joy.

**New Quest**

**Learn your ABCs**

**Objective: **

Learn the Alphabet of this world

Be able to write and read a small scroll

**Rewards: **

+1 Int

+100 EXP

+Friendship with Borros.

I discreetly hit yes on the panel as I chuckled at the old man, who instantly started dragging me off. "Oi!" I growl and pull myself away, causing him to laugh more and more.

* * *

"And that is all that I have for you." Borros says with a small book in hand (he took 5 of my jewels to pay for it!) as I look at the various runes in front of me. I groan, this was really annoying. This was a whole new language that I was trying to learn, well at least the alphabet was.

The main thing, The Gamer allows me to speak and hear the language we're talking about, but it doesn't seem to auto translate the written word.

**+1 Wis for understanding this system more**

I practically swat away at the panel after Borros turns away, leaving a small child's book in front of me. I give a small sigh as I crack it open, to allow me to read it. It was hard … harder than I was expecting. I struggled simply from trying to connect the letters as Noona is sleeping next to me. I hum and whisper. "**Status.**"

**Name: Uru Fanalis**

**Age: **8

**Level: **5

**Gender: Male**

**EXP: **2400/3500

**Title: **The Gamer

**HP: **297

**MP: **240

**SP: **345

**STATS**

**Str: **18

**Int: **16

**Dex: **20

**Vit: **18

**Wis: **15

**Luk: **20

**Unused Stat points → **25

'_Hmmm, it seems that during lower levels my stats will increase a bit faster. The problem with that is that I won't be able to forever grind them._' I hum and bite my bottom lip as I put 5 points into both my Int and Wis, before I rub my temples. '_This is just going to be tiring._' I turn back to the kids book and sigh, picking it up. It was … easier thanks to the increase to my Int.

**Quest Completed!**

**Learn your ABCs**

**Objective:**

Learn the Alphabet of this world [x]

Be able to write and read a small scroll [x]

**Rewards:**

+1 Int

+100 EXP

+Friendship with Borros.

I chuckle at that and cuddle up with Noona, slowly going to sleep. This first day being … interesting enough.

* * *

**AND CUT! **

**There we go! Finally got around to burning this out. Anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed this. Again I want to thank you guys for reading as y'all are the reason I do this. Along those lines, thank you to Salamander007 for helping me out in making this. Also here's a small thing from him lol.**

**Salamander007: **Hello everyone I hope everyone is being safe with all that is happening in the world I am grateful to King for allowing to work with him, he is an amazing author I like this story concept and what he is doing with it, I am still new to this but I will try my best to make this story the best it can be.

**Anyway, I'll be going back to my two chapter upload for Ascent of the King and putting Percy Jackson and the New Spirit on the back burn. My reasons for that are in the actual update thing. Thank you all for being patient, and I'll see y'all in Yugioh GX: Ascent of the King!**

* * *

**Stats:**

**Name: Uru Fanalis**

**Age: **8

**Level: **5

**Gender: Male**

**EXP: **2500/3500

**Title: **The Gamer

**HP: **297

**MP: **240

**SP: **345

**STATS**

**Str: **18

**Int: **21

**Dex: **20

**Vit: **18

**Wis: **20

**Luk: **20

**Unused Stat points → **15

**Perks**

**Pride of the Red Lions → **You were born in the dark continent under the Fanlis family, and thus you have a very powerful body. +50% exp to Str, Dex, Vit.

**Bound in Chains → **You arrived into the main continent through the slave trades +5% exp to Str, Dex, Vit.

**Led by the Rukh → **Much like Sinbad, the flow of fate can help shift many of your decisions to guide you to where you need to be, and how you need to move. +10 Luk points

I nod my head at this. This makes perfect sense, after all this is what I asked for. I let out a deep sigh as I close out the perk window, as a new blue box appears before me.

**Skills**

**Gamer's Body (Passive) Level Max→ **Life is a video game to an extent for you. Recover HP, MP and SP during sleep. 100% in your own bed, 75% in someone else's bed, 50% in a bag or in a tent, 25% on the ground or in trees.

**Gamer's Mind (Passive) Level Max → **Thanks to the mind of an RPG player, you are able to keep your calm and make wiser choices … hopefully. You can calm yourself readily, but extreme emotional stress can get you.

**Physical Endurance (Passive) Level 10 Exp:32/5000 → **You have been beaten and bruised more times then you can count, but you have learned to just deal with it. All physical attacks lose 13% damage.

**Mining (Passive) Level 5 Exp:23/2500 → **You have mined for quite a while and you know how to find a good mineral vein, though you don't get to keep what you find usually. +10% chance of finding raw minerals and items when mining.

**Heavy Load (Passive) Level 11 Exp:50/5100 → **This skill allows you to pick up and carry items far larger then you should, including giant stone blocks weighing almost 1 ton. Gain +50% more Exp for physical stats when carrying heavier items.

**Enhanced Senses (Passive and Active) Level 12 Exp:300/5200 → **A natural gift of the Fanalis are their enhanced senses. This is Passive in the fact that you can always feel your senses on range, but it turns active when you are focusing on finding or doing what you need.

**Full Weight Punch (Active) Level 3 Exp:13/600 → **You throw your entire being into this punch, dealing some damage to an opponent. -15 SP and deal 9 damage.

**Detect Bloodlust (Passive) Lv 2 EXP 50/200**

Get a hint on someone's blood lust and anger. By a twitch of the fingers or the eye will tell which way the bloodlust is coming from.

**Full Weight Strike (Active) Lv: **1, **EXP:** 10/100

Imbuing an item with your raw physical strength, you can break even the toughest of armors with one swing.

**Cost: **15 SP

**Damage: **15 HP

**Observe (Active) Level **1 **EXP: **10/100

With careful observation you are able to see things no one else can see with the naked eye (EX: small cracks in a wall, or when a person is lying by looking at their face, ect.) The higher the level will unlock more features/abilities, +50 EXP per observation.


End file.
